Samson's Ascent
by Rambah
Summary: A decade after Courier Six liberated the Mojave Wasteland from the New California Republic and Caesar's Legion, removing both factions from this land, lead to the rise of New Vegas. Yet, this "rise" is the money and power held by The Strip's (now) Four Families. There ruthless behavior and unimagineable wealth attracts a man by the name of Samson Shelby.
1. Chapter 1 - Face of Death

_**Samson's Ascent**_

_**A Fallout: New Vegas FanFic**_

_**Chapter 1: Face of Death**_

Samson's face was unrecognizable. An educated being would compare it to that of a tenderized steak. Blair, or as his men called him "Big Blair" grasped a 9 millimeter pistol firmly in his hand. This gun was pointed straight at Samson's bloody forehead, pressing against his skull.

"So... You fuckin' think this was a good idea buddy?" Blair shouted. "Perhaps it was a mistake, huh? Maybe you just were playing your hand real well and scored big!" In response, Samson sat there like a zombie, waiting for his imminent death. "Ah, no answer, huh? Stupid fuckin' slippery cocksucker". "C'mon boss, let's get this fuckin' over with already, we ain't got much time" said "Crows", Blair's right-hand man. "Crows, shut yo' fuckin' mouth, this little fuck ain't just gonna get shot without a lecture, got me?". "Alright, I didn't mean to interrupt, boss" responded Crows quiviering in his words.

Samson began to laugh under his beaten face, violently hacking and coughing whilst doing so. Blair cleared his throat and stated, "You shoulda' just played the game how it was meant to be, then this wouldn't have to happen". Samson blankly stared in Blair's eyes, which felt like the face of death. "Alright, you know what, Crows, you shoot this weasel, right in the fuckin' head". "Bu-but, boss why me?" "Don't ask questions, now, Crows, his head better have a hole right through it by the time I come back, or you'll be the one having a hole in the head". Blair then withdrew the pistol from Samson's forehead, and walked out the room, to who knows where.

Crows stood there unsure of what to do, and began, "Man, i'm sorry, but I gotta' do what I gott-" Suddenly, a bullet pierced Crows' temple, which propelled fragments of his brain against the rigid stone wall next to him. Samson fell to the ground, looking, trying to figure out what he had just seen, and why it had happened.

Samson then heard the muffled, disoriented shouts of Otto, which he began to crawl towards. In Samson's near death-doublevision, he saw a bloody Otto beating in the head of one of Blair's thugs with a lead pipe. Samson let out a piercing cry, "Otto, no-". "C'mon Sammy, we gotta' get you the fuck out of here". Otto then dropped the lead pipe on the piece of meat, which was once a man, and ran to Samson.

Otto, carrying a comatose Samson barged through the utility door, into the casino section of the Atomic Wrangler. The slot machines began ring-a-ding-a-dinging, gamblers were shouting in joy at the Blackjack tables, prostitutes lusting up against men and women on the furniture, tables, or whatever could be found, and drunks as usual were passing out and fighting. "Almost there Sammy, we're getting you outta' here brother" said Otto in a reassuring voice towards Samson. "The boys are over at Mick and Ralph's having a drink with em', they didn't even know you left".The both of them barged through the main entrance into Freeside. The two men were swiftly pacing down the Freeside streets, one slung over the other like a corpse.

Now, in their sights was the sign that read "Mick and Ralph's Bar and Shop". Nearly there, they passed Dixon, on his usual corner, and he began, "Boys! Ya need any che-", "Fuck off Dixon, not the time right now," said Otto as briefly as he could, as he carried on with a pulpey Samson. The two reached the doors and were greeted by Traver and Roy. Roy began, " Sammy! What's u- holy shiiiit."


	2. Chapter 2 - What The Fuck Sammy!

_**Samson's Ascent**_

_**A Fallout: New Vegas FanFic**_

_**Chapter 2: What the fuck sammy?!**_

"Get him on the table, and get the rags and some water" said Roy. Traver began yelling, and slurring his words, most likely because he was drunk, "Son of a betch, Sammy what in the hell did you get yourself into now?!"

Sammy glanced over at Traver, who was knocking back a bottle of scotch like it was Sunset Sasparilla, and forced out the words, "I fucked up T, I really fucked up". Traver, widening his eyes and once again slurring his words with his thick Irish accent said, " Well it appears so my boy! Wouldya' look at ur' self!" Otto raised his hand, silencing the room and began, "Where the hell is Mick, and Ralph? We need some supplies, and I haven't the slightest clue where they are". "Ralph's piss drunk passed out at the bar", Traver responded, "Ever since they got that addition to the damned place he has been basically livin' there". Mick then came pounding down the stairs into the room, holding rags and fresh water. He placed a bowl on the table, began to pour the water into it, and wet the rags. "Alright, you're gunna be fine Sam, just sit still" Mick said in a stern voice. Samson, who was lying on a make-shift table, drifting in and out of conscience, whispered "You're wrong." He then injected Med-X into Samson's arm, dulling the pain and sending him into a sleep-like state.

Samson opened his eyes. It was approximately 8 hours since the incident at the Atomic Wrangler, his face both burned and itched, yet he was too weak to even raise his hands. "So, have you learned yet, Sammy?" Otto asked from across the room, suprising Samson. In response, Samson said, "Eh, maybe one day, but not yet. I might have fucked up, but I ain't done yet." In a mocking manner, Otto responded with "Hm, the big ambitious Sammy Shelby, who don't stop for nobody, huh?" "Damn right, Otto."

The drunken shouts from the bar section could have probably been heard by the Goodspring residents across the wasteland, Mick and Ralph, exchanging glasses of whiskey and scotch til they couldn't think anymore about sums up the events taking place. Traver entered the room, where everybody, now even Sammy, was present, he began, "Alright, Sammy, so who did you a solid and turned you into a mutant looking fuck?" Samson quickly said, "Blair. Big Blair, that bastard that runs The Tops." "Well great job trying to fix a card game under Chairmen protection, Sammy boy!" Roy mumbled from across the room. Samson responded in a playful manner, "Well, I obviously didn't intend for it to get that big, but the whiskey sure does fuckin' talk boys! I mean when a guy is raking in chips like none other, people begin to get salty n' suspicious." Otto, who was smoking a cigar, relaxed in a big red leather chair responded, "They sure do Sam, they sure do." Traver, who was now sitting next to a comatose Mick and Ralph, asked, "Since when was the Wrangler under Chairmen protection anyways?" Roy responded, "Not too long, only a month or two now, I mean we've been protecting Mick and Ralph's longer!" while he playfully shoved Ralph. "Yeah, the good thing is, they don't even know we exist", Samson replied in a serious manner, "Hell, Blair didn't even know my name or who I was. But when he does, we're gunna' have some problems, thanks to Otto." "Whaddya' mean Sam? Traver asked. "Oh, he forget to mention what happened?" Samson said in return, stunned. "He fuckin' blew a whole through the head of Blair's right hand man, Crows, or some shit." "Ah, fuck Otto, do you fuckin' know what that means!?" Roy angrily shouted, "They're gunna' fuckin' be lookin' for us, and when they find us, they're gunna' try to kill all of us!" Otto sat there, taking momentary drags from his cigar, and finally said, "Yeah, they're gunna, but we're gunna hittem' first. I'm done with sittin' around, lettin' these fucks run New Vegas." After a long period of silence, with Mick and Ralph's periodic coughs and hacks, Samson blanky stated, "I'm in."


End file.
